Breicon
Breicon 'was a houseguest in Big Brother 9 & Big Brother 12. Biography Big Brother 9 ''Retrieved pre-season. 'How do you feel making it into BB9? ' - I am so relieved that you finally have casted me into one of your seasons, it's made it more worth it that I have had to wait quite a bit! I have this fire under me that is waiting to get burn through the entire series. 'Describe yourself in 3 words. ' - Energetic, Sneaky, Overconfident! 'If you could take one thing into the house with you, what would it be? ' - Well I would bring in my necklace that one of my closest friends made for me because it helps me remember home and brings me good luck and shows that I can do it! 'Who's your favorite player from the real Big Brother? ' - Dan Gheesling. Full stop. I absolutely adored his game in both of his seasons, only a few comp wins and a lot of social game, he fake cried when he needed to he back stabbed when he needed to he did all sorts of tricks to ensure he got to the end both times (I was very upset when he lost BB14). 'Your biggest fears? ' - My biggest fear would be anything that is not a human that can talk English.... I mean it's just creepy and it's clever in a way but it's not normal and that's what I hate, stupidity. 'Are you excited? ' - Hell yeah! I'm ready to finally get my chance to shine! Go kick some ass and have a laugh, and hopefully leave with the cash at the end, I need new wigs so I'm here for the cash not the people. I am here for the experience of being locked away for ever though. Bio Bre entered the house with very quiet gameplay. She remained under the radar for a good portion of the prejury game, only being nominated twice and winning BOTB once. Regardless of her skills, she was never seen as a target intentionally. She began winning important competitions during the jury stage. She used her HOH wins to make big moves, and allied with players like Caz at times. In total she won four competitions and was able to even make it to the finale. Sadly for her, she was the final houseguest evicted. Bre placed 3rd. She's most known for her spiciness and bold moves like taking the 100 robux week 1 and evicting threats. Big Brother 12 Retrieved pre-season. '''Are you hyped to get to coach this season? I am more excited to get them to the final so I can win some robux, but then it would be nice to teach them how I played in bb9 exactly and create some lookalikes. What type of player(s) do you hope to have on your team? I want the strong physical boys on my team so we can win hoh every week and control everything, but maybe also 1 or 2 social (at yiza standereds) people aswell so they can go to work to ensure our team are not nominees. Do you think coaching newbies will be difficult? Yes, especially if we get arrogant morons who betray us, or people who can't follow through with simple instructions or people that make themselves targets and takes the rest of the 'team' down. Name your favorite thing in the house to see again. Definitely the theme of the house, I get really excited when the house tours are up and I can criticize or like the house. Final thoughts? I'm getting my cheque this time! Bio Bre later returned for Big Brother 12 as one of the original four coaches. Due to not showing up to the first half of the first week, Bre's team was chosen by default. Thus Cam, Angela, and Jason were placed on her team. She finally came before the first coaches comp and thus was able to participate. In the trivia based coaches comp, Bre scored out a win and thus ensured no other team would gain immunity. For the most part, she laid low the first week as her team member, Jason, was HOH and mostly responsible for his own moves. Bre's game began evolving during week 2. With Cam as HOH she was apart of the plan to backdoor Tyler. This plan mostly prevailed as Tyler was post-nominated and evicted. Bre did receive a large amount of controversy due to this though due to her comments about Tyler's weight during week 2 and offensive language said with Britt. Both received major backlash from the viewers and due to feeling production would paint her as the "villain", Bre walked from the game during week 3 and did not officially enter the game. She placed 15th and is most notable for her behavior and attitude. Host Opinion I wasn't a major fan of Bre in Big Brother 9. For the most part, she laid very low during the pre-jury stage, only winning a BOB during week 4. Her rivalry with the other houseguests was very entertaining and her competitions wins were some of the most impactful power trips in the game. I believe had Bre made it to the final 2, she would of won over Misha and Yiza as she had many jurors on her side and supporting her game-play. All in all, she played a well put together game and was very capable of holding her own in the later part. Of course, Bre later returned for Big Brother 12 where she was given the chance to play as a coach. Surprisingly, Bre's entry into the game is all thanks to fellow production members, as I planned to feature different vets for some picked in the final version. She had tons of potential in this season and I do believe her downfall was thinking her comments would not spark people to dislike her. Big Brother Longterms is monitored 24/7, and your comments are showcased to EVERYBODY in both in-game and the server. I do not respect her reasoning for walking, as she blamed production for herself walking when she wouldn't of even been cast WITHOUT them. It was a big slap in the face and I feel she completely wasted a good position because of her own guilt. I don't think there's much else to critique about Bre's game-play as she barely was present for 2 weeks. I wish you the best of luck in the future Bre and hope you improve your attitude towards others. Player History - Big Brother 9 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Player History - Big Brother 12 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Trivia * She was the first houseguest in BB9 to receive a prize. This was due to a temptation to falling near the end of the first HOH. Thus, she received 100 robux. *She is the first female houseguest in Big Brother 9 to win all types of competitions (HOH, BOTB & POV). Category:3rd Place Category:HouseGuests Season 9 Category:BB9 Jury Category:HouseGuests Season 12 Category:15th Place